Topzy Turvy Turtles
by Sophon
Summary: While racing, the turtles are sucked through a portal to a world that is the same as theirs...except for the fact that in that world everyone the turtles know, including Splinter and the turtles themselves, are opposite their normal selves. OOC characters
1. Same, yet different

"Is this as fast as you guys can go?" Mikey yelled as he looked back at his brothers, who were trying to catch up. "I've seen faster snails!"

The turtles were doing their nightly rounds tonight when Mikey decided to make things interesting by having a race. Raph and Don, and Leo had a few protests before finally agreeing.

"Oh really?" Raph yelled, irritated. "Well, say dat ta my face, Shell-for-brains!"

"Not before I beat all of you!" Don said as he almost passed Raph.

Mikey laughed as he, Don, and Raph suddenly started to run at the same speed.

"Don't run too far guys!" Leo warned. "Be cautious of where you're going!"

"Relax Leo." Raph said looking back, followed by Mikey. "What da worse dat could happen?"

As if on que, a blueish portal appeared in front of the turtles, with only Leo looking before they all went in on accident.

They all screamed as they fell through the portal. After a while of it, they landed on the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Leo asked.

The other turtles nodded and they looked around the new place. But for some strange reason, everything was the same. They were on the same roof they jumped on, the buildings were the same, and, when they looked down, there were people walking around the city.

"What...just happened?" Don asked.

"I don't know." Mikey said.

Leo shook his head and around from the edge of the roof. "Well, let's get home and see if Master Spilnter-"

Before Leo could finish, he had a katana pointed at his face. When the turtles noticed who was on the other end, who it was surprised them.

It was Mikey, except he was older, about Leo's age, and had orange katanas instead of nunchucks. Katana Mikey glared at the turtles.

"Alright, you have ten seconds to tell me who are before I chop you down to size."


	2. The Other Mikey

The turtle looked at _Mikey_ with looks of awe. (Note: If the names are in italics, it the characters from the other universe)

"Mikey?" Don asked in his surprise.

"No way, dudes. I'm right here." Mikey said from the side of Raph.

"Then, who da shell is dis guy?" Raph yelled in his usual irriated tone while preparing to get his sais.

Leo motioned his hand to Raph to tell him to calm down.

"Hold on, guys." Leo said still looking at _Mikey_. "Let's not get into any trouble with this turtle than we already are."

_Mikey_ huffed and put his katana under Leo's chin, lifting his head up.

"You _will_ have more trouble if you don't tell me who you are, who do you work for, and why do you look like me and my brothers." He said in a commanding tone.

Leo wanted to take out his katanas, but he knew the minute he did, he'd be dead by _Mikey's_ katana, since it was obivously too close and Leo can feel the sword digging in under his head. Leo took a breath and started answering _Mikey's_ questions.

"I am Leonardo of the Ninja Turtles." He said, feeling _Mikey's_ glared grow harder. "We don't work for anybody, and the reason we look like you is because we _are_ you, just from another universe."

_Mikey_ raised a brow first before putting his katana back in the empty holder on his back.

"Ok, that's believable." He said. "Go on."

"Well, that's pretty much all we have to say." Don said. "A portal just came out of nowhere and we fell in."

_Mikey_ nodded in understanding.

"I see." He said. "That's been happening a lot lately. We can ask the damiyo about it, until then you can stay with me and my brothers."

"Thank you, Michelangelo." Leo said.

"No problem, Leonardo. But I still need to keep an eye on you." _Mikey_ pointed out.

"That's understandable." Leo said.

With that, They followed _Michelangelo_ to his lair.

-Later, in the sewers-

"We're almost there, not much further." _Mikey_ said.

The turtles were blindfolded (Their masks were just turned around) so they won't find the liar. Through, it wouldn't be too hard for them. it was the same way they usually went, just in reverse.

They heard a door open.

"Ok, turned your masks back." They heard _Mikey_ say.

They did as told and looked at the lair. It was also the same, but backwards.

"Well, your home's...um..." Don said, looking for the right words.

"You don't need to flatter me." _Mikey_ said. "This lair must be a lot like ours."

Leo looked at _Mikey_ and was about something before a purple sai went passed him, missing him by a centimeter.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"


End file.
